


Cold and Bright

by Politzania



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, MIT Era, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 13:24:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21477112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Politzania/pseuds/Politzania
Summary: Jim Rhodes has a special night planned for him and Tony before he leaves for the Academy; the weather doesn’t exactly cooperate.IronHusbands Bingo Square - Date Night & Tony Stark November Flash Bingo - Cold Nights
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark
Comments: 13
Kudos: 42
Collections: Ironhusbands Bingo 2019, Tony Stark Flash Bingo





	Cold and Bright

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rebelmeg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelmeg/gifts).

> Title: Cold and Bright  
IronHusbands (RhFe) Bingo Square Filled: G5 - Date Night  
Tony Stark November Flash Bingo 004 - Cold Nights  
Rating: Gen/Teen  
Pairing(s): Tony /Rhodey  
Warnings/Triggers: none  
Summary: Jim Rhodes has a special night planned for him and Tony before he leaves for the Academy; the weather doesn’t exactly cooperate.

“You know it’s gonna be a lot harder to finish the soldering job on those circuit boards if I’m missing a finger or two due to frostbite,” Tony complained, then leaned in to murmur, “To say the least of how it will affect my handjob skills.”

“C’mon Tones. It’s not that cold out,” Jim replied, even as he cradled Tony’s hands in his, huffing warm air over them and rubbing briskly. The snow had mostly stopped, a few flurries still visible in the street lamps as the carriage made its way through the Commons. 

“I’m from California, honeybear. My system is adapted to warm, sunny climes; not Boston winters. If you’d told me what we were doing, I could have hooked my electric blanket up to a car battery or something.” 

“That would have spoiled the surprise. Besides, I didn’t expect this cold snap when I made the reservations. It’s still supposed to be autumn around here.” The weather in early November was a bit of a potshot on the east coast, admittedly, but the inch and a half of snow and single-digit temperatures had taken even the meteorologists by surprise. 

At least it looked pretty, fluffy flakes clinging to the leaves still on the trees. Plus, the snow on the ground muffled the sounds of the city, making the carriage ride feel all the more intimate and romantic. “Did you at least enjoy dinner, hon?” Jim asked, suddenly worrying that the evening had been ruined. 

“Of course - it was awesome!” Tony pressed his cold lips to Jim’s cheek. “You know me so well.” The moment Jim had seen that the Charles Hayden Planetarium was offering a “Dinner Under the Stars” - he had called to book a table for the two of them, adding the carriage ride through the historic park soon after. He wanted this night to be unforgettable. 

The only information Jim had given Tony was that he should ‘wear something nice.’ This meant Tony was decked out in a bespoke charcoal grey suit with a green tie that complemented his eyes perfectly. Jim himself was wearing his cadet dress uniform, and couldn’t help but grin at the delighted expression on Tony’s face when he arrived to pick him up. 

Catered by some of the best restaurants in the city, the Dinner Under the Stars menu offered something for everyone. They’d enjoyed cocktails and appetizers under the winter constellations, with the heavens progressing through spring to summer as their entrees were served. Dessert was timed to the autumn equinox, with the finale of the show displaying the stars exactly as they would appear if the guests were to step outside and the light pollution of the city were magically dispelled. 

While they kept their public display of affection to a minimum, Jim and Tony had still gotten a few disapproving looks over the course of the evening, especially from some of the older guests. However, their waiter slipped them an extra dessert, saying in a quiet voice, “You two are just adorable together - you deserve this!”

The food had been amazing; even if Tony seemed to have barely tasted it, instead eagerly sharing his professor’s feedback on his end of term project. “She’s really impressed with the way the learning algorithms are coming together and making use of the the visual and auditory input streams. I can’t wait to get all of Dum-E’s pieces and parts put together. You’re gonna help, aren’t you?” 

“You know it, babe. No one else I’d rather get grease under my fingernails with than you.” 

Tony chuckled, “You say the most romantic things, Rhodeybear.” 

But as the meal drew to a close, Tony seemed to withdraw a little, as if there were something going on that he didn’t want to talk about. He’d stayed quiet -- except for his complaints about the cold -- through most of the carriage ride. 

“What’s on your mind, honey? Not enjoying yourself?”

“No, that’s not it at all. I’ve had a really wonderful time tonight, platypus. It’s just... well, this is probably gonna be our last real date night, at least for awhile, right?” Tony looked down, pulling his hands away from Jim to fidget with one of the buttons on his coat. 

Tony had a point -- they both had fairly large projects due by the end of the semester, and of course they’d have to study for their finals. And then... well. Then Jim would be on his way to the Air Force Academy, having received his recommendation just a couple of weeks prior. 

“Yeah. That’s why I wanted to make it something special.” Jim tilted Tony’s face back up to see his eyes almost brimming with tears. “Honey? What’s wrong?”

Tony sniffled. “In a little over a month and a half, you’re going to be two thousand miles away and starting a whole new life. Being in the Air Force is something you’ve said you wanted to do since you were a kid; it’s your dream. And I know the military isn’t exactly welcoming to people like us.” He took a deep breath. “So I think we should stop seeing each other.” Tony’s words tumbled out over one another, his voice cracking as he finished. 

“Huh-uh. That ain’t happening,” Jim growled in reply, pulling him into a tight embrace. “I love you, Tony Stark -- come hell or high water.” He let Tony go so he could look him in the eye, holding him gently by the shoulders and resisting the desire to shake some sense into him. “It’s gonna be tough being so far apart — I get that. And yeah, the whole “Don’t Ask, Don’t Tell” policy sucks big time.” 

Jim ran a thumb under Tony’s eye, where one tear had spilled over. “But you know you mean the world to me, Tony. You’ve turned my life upside down since I met you and I couldn’t be happier about it. We can make this work, I promise.” He smiled softly. “We’re engineers, baby. Making things work is our thing.” 

Jim fumbled in his pocket and pulled out a small box. “I know we can’t actually do this, but I’m gonna ask you anyways.” There really wasn’t enough room in the carriage to get down on one knee, but Jim tried his best. The look on Tony’s face was everything he hoped it would be -- amazement and elation and hopefulness all rolled into one. “Would you marry me, if you could?” 

“Yes, of course, yes!” Tony burst out in a happy half-sob. “Now get back up here and keep me warm for the rest of my life already.”


End file.
